


Gestures

by Joy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Kink, M/M, Standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's surprise visit to the SGC gets him more than he, or Daniel, ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Takes place during Season 9/10.  
> For Gary.

Daniel had no idea how the hell he was gonna explain this one without everyone dissolving into snickering fits. He sighed, waiting for Mitchell to dial the DHD as he stood next to Teal'c at the bottom of the gate platform.

"This is not your fault, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c told him.

"Well, no, not  _exactly_. But I am the interpreter, the linguist, and I should've known."

"It was merely a misunderstanding. General Landry should understand."

"Maybe."

Teal'c was right, Daniel thought, but then again, he was also wrong. Daniel had gone into the palace room to share the Chieftain's pipe as a matter of protocol and diplomacy after a very nice trade agreement had been made. But then... something had gone wrong, and they were now going home in embarrassment instead of in satisfaction.

Satisfaction. Daniel started to snicker again. It really wasn't funny... but it was. He'd apologized and healed things over with a quick, private discussion with the Chieftain, but still, the handcuffs hadn't been removed so...

Finished dialing, Mitchell walked over beside Daniel and clapped a hand on his shoulder just as the wormhole stabilized. "So... before we go, about those handcuffs." He squatted down to examine the metal restraints locked together by a short bar and sighed. None of his lock-picking skills would have worked. The cuffs weren't mechanical but electronic. "Wanna explain these before we head out?"

"I thought you said you didn't wanna know?" Daniel said, looking over his shoulder. He had the urge to ask Mitchell if his ass was okay, too, but decided not to. Mitchell was still torn between laughing and wanting to take this seriously.

"I changed my mind," Mitchell said, rising. The three men ascended the stairs but before entering the event horizon, Mitchell took a moment to look Daniel over once more, making sure the torn collar of his t-shirt was well hidden under the fatigue shirt's collar. "So talk."

Clearing his throat, Daniel said, "We were talking and smoking. Things were going fine. Then the Chieftain said he wanted conduct a bonding ritual..." Daniel started to snicker again, his dark sense of humor finding the entire situation funny. The alien weed wasn't helping. "I thought he'd meant _emotional_  bonding. Anyway. Before I knew what I was agreeing to, the cuffs were slapped on. I was caught by surprise or they wouldn't have been able to put them on me in the first place."

"Hang on," Mitchell frowned. "Are you saying these went on  _before_  you pissed the man off?"

"Yeah." Daniel couldn't help but grin at the man. "Bonding in more ways than one."

Mitchell rubbed at his forehead. "He put those cuffs on  _before_  you insulted him."

"Right."

Mitchell still didn't get it. "And the accidental insult was for?"

"Refusing his offer."

"I got that," Mitchell snapped.

Daniel sniggered. "Don't worry. Siler should have these off in no time."

"Jackson, this really shouldn't be funny."

"What're you annoyed for? You're not the one wearing the handcuffs. You're not the one who had to insult our host by refusing to have sex with his..." At Mitchell's wide-eyed look, Daniel didn't finish, preferring to wait for the surprise. "Oh never mind."

"Sex?" Mitchell asked, a slow blush climbing.

"Sex," Daniel said, waiting.

" _Sex_?"

"Yep." Daniel winked at Teal'c. Mitchell was still blushing.

"And they refused to remove the cuffs because...?"

"He wanted to punish me for accepting an offer without understanding what it was." He paused, then added, "At least no one got drunk this time."

"That was only once," Mitchell protested. "Got my memory fucked with to boot, so never again, mark my words."

"Never say never in this job," Daniel grinned.

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said, grinning back at him, "You are in no condition to pass judgment."

"I'm not passing judgment," Daniel mock-objected.

"You inhaled a considerable amount of the ritual plant, if I read the dilation of your pupils correctly."

"That stuff was narcotic?" Mitchell asked, moving to stare at Daniel's eyes, forcing Daniel take an involuntary step backward.

"Oh yeah," Daniel said, clearing his throat, wishing he could have some water. "But it wasn't responsible for my misunderstanding. I just don't want to be tied up by someone I don't know."

Mitchell's brows went up higher as a smile spread slowly across his face. "So, bondage with sex. I'm starting to like these people. Why the hell did you refuse? I wouldn't have."

Daniel narrowed his eyes at him, ready to level him with the punchline. He opened his mouth to explain just when Mitchell took out his canteen to take a drink. Daniel couldn't contain the evil smirk on his face. "Okay, fine. Then  _you_  go back there and tell the Chieftain you'll have sex with his heir."

They knew the Chieftain's heir was male, so predictably, Mitchell sprayed a mouthful of water everywhere as he started choking and coughing. Daniel grinned his head off in triumph, winking at Teal'c again. "The cuffs went on," he continued, "because I wasn't allowed to touch his royal highness with my hands. Only my--"

"Bastard, you did that on purpose," Mitchell said, wiping his mouth. But there was a grin on his face.

"Yeah, I did," Daniel grinned. "You were perfect."

"I agree," Teal'c said, his expression wicked.

"I'm just glad Sam's not on this mission. She'd have teased the crap outta me by now."

"Don't think I won't," Mitchell said hoarsely. "At least no real harm was done." He paused. "Was there?"

"No groping, if that's what you mean," Daniel said, snickering again.

Mitchell thought he found a hole in Daniel's explanation. "Explain the ripped t-shirt then."

"That happened because I pulled away," Daniel said.

"Pulled away from what?"

"Not what, whom. The Chieftain's guards. They'd started to grab my shirt to take it off and I was in the middle of refusing that as well as the cuffs. But I wouldn't call that harm. Even if you hadn't come charging in to save me--thank you both by the way--nothing bad would have happened."

"Rape isn't bad?"

"I wasn't going to be raped. It was just an invitation. Only I didn't know that, hence the misunderstanding part."

"He didn't expect you to marry him, did he?" Mitchell asked sarcastically.

"He already has a husband," Daniel deadpanned, trying not to smile at the look on Mitchell's face. The very  _interested_  look on Mitchell's face. "I'm honored, actually."

Mitchell quipped, "Whatever you say, bondage boy," just before disappearing through the event horizon.

Appearing on the other side, Daniel couldn't leave that unchallenged. "Bondage boy?" he asked as a smirking Teal'c walk past them both.

Mitchell looked smug as they faced each other at the top of the ramp, staring into eyes that were level. " _Seems_  appropriate, don'tcha think? I can't wait to see the look on the General's face when you explain why we need Siler."

"Yeah, well, next time,  _you_  get to be the one tied up."

"Don't make me promises," Mitchell teased as he started to walk away, thinking he'd caught Daniel off-guard.

But Daniel wasn't caught off-guard; he was debating whether or not to say what he was thinking. In the end, he gave in to temptation. He took a few steps down the ramp, reaching Mitchell in order to lean in and whisper, "Only after you buy me dinner."

Daniel got the response he wanted as Mitchell halted and turned to him in surprise. The halt had unfortunately caused Daniel to nearly step on the man's boot, and without his hands free to reach out and retain his balance for him, Daniel lost his and started to fall.

Mitchell caught him as he fell to his knees, hand under his right arm to prevent him falling further. As he righted Daniel and started to pull him up, he briefly lost his own balance. In doing so, Daniel was turned swiftly on his knees, face pressed into the left leg crease of Mitchell's crotch.

It was only a few seconds, not long enough for anyone else to notice, not even Teal'c, who was suddenly behind Daniel and taking hold of his opposite arm. But Daniel felt a slight swell under his left cheek from the momentary contact.

As he stood up, he whispered to Mitchell, "That was... interesting."

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Mitchell replied, glancing down quickly to see if he could detect any similar reaction in Daniel. Disappointingly, he couldn't. But in meeting Daniel's eyes, he found the alternate proof. Of course, that could just be from the weed he'd smoked, but Mitchell didn't think so, not from the way Daniel was looking at him.

_"You two gonna stand there all day or do you want me to fetch the chaplain for a quickie ceremony?"_

Quiet sniggers erupted throughout the gateroom as Daniel and Mitchell stared up in surprise at the control room window. That voice hadn't been Landry's. It had been O'Neill's.

"Oh my god," Mitchell said, his face lighting up.

"No, just Jack," Daniel said drily, looking at the man standing in the control room. In civilian clothes. Which meant Jack was on leave. Cool. "Although I can see how you'd get them confused, what with that hero worship."

"I do not have any hero worship," Mitchell protested as they started to walk out.

Daniel looked over his shoulder, finding Jack's gaze still upon him, wearing an expression that he instantly recognized. Suddenly hyper-aware of his restraints, Daniel's dick began to stiffen.

**.**

In the control room, Jack felt his own body surge with adrenaline when he saw the restraints on Daniel. He was filled with protectiveness, then suspicion, but things changed to arousal when Daniel fell to his knees.

The image of him there, face pressed against Mitchell's crotch, had Jack's cock waking up. Not just with arousal but with jealousy. Possessiveness gripped his balls and sent a tingling sensation over his palms. The desire to suddenly grab and hold down, to fuck hard and deep, was intense.

Jack had patience though. He'd learned that waiting for Daniel yielded tremendous rewards as well as instilling a type of apprehensive, anxious arousal in him. Nodding at his lover, then at Mitchell and Teal'c, as the three entered the Briefing Room, Jack sat down and listened through the mission report, silently laughing at Landry's stunned fish look when Daniel explained the handcuffs.

In the infirmary, Jack hung around as Lam and her staff checked out SG-1, allowing himself the occasional stare at Daniel to gauge his mood. Judging by the return gaze, Daniel's mood was  _just fine_. The message was sent and properly understood.

Siler appeared minutes after Lam was finished, torch in hand and Daniel gestured a nod at all the lookeeloos who needed to watch the removal. "Not every day Daniel Jackson is handcuffed without being in prison," Jack told him with a dirty grin. Siler snorted with amusement as he covered Daniel's hands and arms with flame retardant material before he cut through the linking bar that held the cuffs together. The cuffs then fell away as soon as the bar was removed.

"Glad I could amuse you," Daniel said, rubbing his wrists. "And thanks."

"No problem," Siler said, glancing quickly at Jack as he walked off with a curious smile on his face.

"What was that about?" Jack asked in an undertone.

"He's always been jealous," Daniel replied with a straight face.

"Ah huh," Jack said, then to Lam and the General, suggested that Daniel be sent home because of his still-inebriated state. Since he was staying in Daniel's guest room, he could make sure that no side-effects proved harmful. Lam agreed, as did Landry, but he gave the entire team the rest of the day.

It wasn't much of an afternoon off. It was 15:31. "Thanks for the afternoon off," Daniel said sarcastically as Jack joined them in the locker room.

Jack reached over and fingered the torn collar. "I can't wait to hear about this one."

Daniel felt a wash of warmth from the brief contact, then looked over his shoulder, catching Mitchell's amused glance. "Well, thank the resident Action Hero there for saving me from a date I didn't ask for." The two men then exchanged a snigger or two.

Brows up, Jack looked between them. "I miss something?"

Mitchell, clad only in olive boxers and dog tags, looked suddenly embarrassed, caught with a loss for words. He laughed nervously, then cleared his throat. "Nothing, sir. Just the usual teasing."

Jack turned to Daniel, now stripped down to his briefs, and looked back and forth between them. He knew he was making Mitchell nervous and purposely asked, "So, does said teasing have  _anything_ to do with that little display in the gateroom?"

"Display?" Daniel asked, badly feigning innocence.

"You know. The one on your knees?"

Mitchell coughed and turned for the showers, mumbling rapidly, "Well gotta take my shower sir see you later."

"Coward," Daniel called after him before giving Jack a very dirty look. "See something you liked, did you?"

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Gave me ideas."

He didn't say another word and neither did Daniel. Jack simply watched him get dressed, then followed him home.   
  


 **. .**    
  


Daniel opened the door and let Jack in the house first, then followed him in, eyes moving over Jack's ass as he helped to bring in the second of two suitcases. After shutting the door, however, Jack spun around, surprising him as he pinned him to it, hands locking around his wrists now planted firmly against the door.

"Home at last," he breathed.

Daniel let out an aroused, shaky breath, looking into Jack's darkened eyes. "So what ideas  _were_  you getting?"

"Not were, Daniel. Are."

"Really?" Daniel half-asked, staring now at Jack's mouth.

"I suppose I should kiss you first before laying down my demands."

Daniel felt a shudder course through him. "Demands."

Jack leaned in, his face millimeters from Daniel's mouth. He spread his feet, planting them outside Daniel's, maneuvering his body so that his hips just grazed his lover's. "They  _require_... restraint."

Daniel let out a gust of air he knew for a silent whimper of lust. Jack had an idea all right and Daniel's cock pushed at its confines. "And?" He knew there was more.

"And they might just need that leather outfit you coined,  _undercover rawhide_."

Daniel swallowed hard and groaned, damning fate. "It's at the cleaners."

Jack made a growling sound, a warning that he would not be denied his plan. "Then I guess I'll have to improvise." He paused, then licked--barely--at Daniel's lips. "I hope you're not attached to these clothes."

Daniel couldn't stop his eyes from half-lidding, or the next whimper, audible and breathy. "Jack," he started to say but was cut off as his mouth was captured, invaded by Jack's tongue, lips mashing together. Jack pressed against him, hard, grinding their bodies and Daniel kissed him back passionately, faintly struggling to free his wrists from Jack's grasp.

But he didn't have to as Jack let go, but only to seize his shirt collar and  _rip_  it open, swiftly yanking it over his shoulders and down his arms. The surprisingly rapid action shot Daniel's heart rate up, and dazed with arousal, he could only moan with approval as his shirt rasped painfully down his arms, leaving red marks over his flexing biceps. Jack viciously, expertly, twisted and tied the remnants of his shirt around his wrists and forearms, the sleeves and cuffs acting as proper binding.

Daniel groaned noisily into Jack's mouth, bucking his hips against him, feeling the wet patch of pre-come wetting his shorts. Tearing away from the kiss, he tried to talk, but Jack clapped a hand over his mouth while the other arm wrapped about his waist. Daniel stared into those warm, dangerous eyes expressing a jealousy he knew he'd provoked, however unintentionally.

Jack looked over his face while his hand moved away from Daniel's mouth, caressing roughly over his bare chest and abs, down to his jeans. Daniel let out a moan when Jack began to slowly open one button after another, teasingly touching his cock over his briefs.

"You got off on what you felt," Jack said, reaching down further.

"When?" Daniel asked, thoroughly distracted as his balls were massaged.

"On your knees, in the gateroom. You felt him, didn't you?" Jack followed the question with a tug of his balls and Daniel hissed.

"Jack," he complained, focusing on his lover's face.

"Answer the question," Jack ordered softly, pulling at his balls again, only in such a way that it provoked a shudder, not a wince.

"Yes," Daniel replied, closing his eyes as Jack began to manipulate him more intently, rubbing the shaft firmly with the palm of his hand.

"I thought so," Jack said, stepping back. Grabbing hold of Daniel's jeans, he pulled him along as he walked backward into the bedroom. "You felt his cock," he went on, his tone brooking no argument as he walked swiftly around Daniel and shoved him face first onto the bed.

"I did," Daniel breathed, cock leaking more pre-come now as he silently begged for what was about to happen.

"He got hard, too, didn't he?" Jack asked as he quickly removed his clothes, tossing off his shoes and socks, not caring where they landed. He yanked open the bedside table's drawer and retrieved the lube, pausing to stare at the leather flogger that lay next to the cone plug. They gave him ideas for later.

Tossing the lube on the bed, he yanked Daniel's jeans down his hips, ripping the briefs off next. Daniel let out a raspy cry as the waist and leg bands made red welt lines. "You didn't answer the question," Jack accused, slapping Daniel's ass, hard, loving the way Daniel flinched and gasped, the way his skin reddened in the shape of a hand.

"I felt him move against my cheek," Daniel replied, the heat from his stinging skin making his dick harden more.

"I saw you," Jack told him as he pulled off Daniel's shoes, then his jeans. "You wanted to suck him, right then and there."

"And what did you  _want_  to see?" Daniel asked.

Jack grinned as he picked up the lube. "What do you think?" he asked as he reached down, rubbing the slapped cheek before lightly slapping the other.

Daniel groaned, mouth open and drooling as his face was mashed into the mattress. "You wanted what I did."

Jack slapped his ass a little harder. Then harder still, until the blushing color matched the other cheek. Slathering lube over his cock, then his hands, he grabbed both ass cheeks and began to massage, slowly moving his thumbs to Daniel's asshole. "Yes, I wanted to see you bring him off, with every guy around you jerking off watching."

Daniel groaned loudly, "Oh shit, that's hot," then groaned again when Jack slowly pressed his thumbs deeper. Prying him open, stretching the muscles, Jack leaned over him and kneed Daniel's legs apart, spreading him wide. Daniel contracted his hole around his lover's thumbs, letting him know how badly he wanted to be fucked.

"You're such a whore," Jack growled as he let go and grabbed Daniel's hips, yanking them back so that Daniel came to  _him_. Rubbing over Daniel's asshole, Jack pushed the head of his cock inside, feeling Daniel clutch around him. Hot, beautiful heat, and Jack almost plunged in, but he forced himself to pull out.

"Fuck me," Daniel moaned, then was forced to bite the bed in pleasured frustration as Jack entered and withdrew several times before, finally, thrusting in deep, all in one stroke. "Yes!" he yelled as his body was wracked with shudders, the pleasure much more intense than it had been in a long time. Daniel wondered if it was because they hadn't had sex in a few months.

When Jack drove his cock into him again and again, the skin of his ass stinging painfully with each slapping thrust, Daniel stopped caring why this felt so intense. He only wanted it to stay that way. He bit harder into the mattress, using it as a type of gag, but it must've touched off something in Jack because the next thing he knew, something rubber and leather passed over his face.

Daniel felt the stubby rubber phallus of the cock gag as it was forced into his mouth and clasped shut over the back of his head. He groaned and sucked at the small toy probing over his tongue and when Jack gave him one especially hard thrust, Daniel let out a loud but muffled cry.

Again and Again, Jack kept repeating the same angled thrust, and when he growled, "God, yes," and grabbed handfuls of Daniel's hair, pulling his head back, it was more than enough. Daniel shot his orgasm thickly over the rumpled sheet, bucking into Jack's thrusts as he slammed into him, fucking him harder.

Feeling his own cock pulse with each grunting moan from Daniel's throat, each clutching pull from Daniel's ass, Jack growled, "My own private whore," and punctuated each word with a brutal thrust, forcing a second orgasm from Daniel as he rode over his gland.

"Mine," he repeated, voice rising louder, and he let loose, pummeling Daniel's ass as he shoved his head down into the mattress, one cheek pressed into the sheet so he could see that gag. "All mine." He dropped his head down, the instinct taking over as he fucked Daniel with mindless abandon.

Then the warning came, gripping his balls, and Jack swiftly unbuckled the gag and tossed it away, then pulled out of Daniel's ass and turned him over. Daniel kissed and bit into one of his thighs as he straddled his face, right hand a blur as he jacked his straining cock.

"Mine," Daniel whispered between clenched teeth, staring up at him with dark, dilated eyes.

The sight of him, tied, defiant, and freshly fucked, did Jack in and he came all over Daniel's face, groaning with pleasure as Daniel sought out his cock to finish him off. Jack rubbed it over his lover's lips and cheeks, letting him suck at the shaft, then the head, the sight of it beautiful.

Jerking off slowly, squeezing out the last vestiges of pleasure, Jack backed away then bent down, kissing Daniel's come-smeared lips before diving his tongue inside his mouth for a long, deep impression of the fuck they'd just had. When he suddenly realized that Daniel's arms were around him, hands in his hair, he pulled back from the kiss and stared down at him with admiration. "You're loose."

"You didn't really expect that to hold me, did you?" Daniel asked before rolling them over and delivering another searing kiss. After a few heavy minutes, he broke off reluctantly and wiped at the stickiness of his face. With Jack staring up at him, smirking, he asked, "Shower?"

"Ya think?" Jack asked, tightening his hold around him.

"Well, we could stay like this for a while."

"No," Jack said, wrinkling his nose, growling at Daniel's smug laugh.

Daniel allowed himself to be serious for a moment, sighing, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. One helluva reunion."

"And this one was especially... intense," Daniel went on, once more threading the fingers of both hands in Jack's hair. "Was it really prompted by Mitchell?"

Jack reach up and grabbed Daniel's face, the swiftness of it startling Daniel into gasping. "Yes, it was."

Daniel stared down, turning his face to suck at one of Jack's thumbs. "I liked the result."

Jack smiled. "I could tell."

"And?" Daniel prompted.

"And... so did I," Jack relented, promising himself that this would happen often. And he now had the perfect man to goad him into it. "I wonder what Mitchell's doing tomorrow."

"Jack," Daniel drawled in warning.

"What?" Jack asked, semi-innocently.

"That little monster works both ways. Be careful you don't end up being the one planted into the mattress."

Jack paused, staring up into eyes very blue, very strong. Very determined. And for the first time in their relationship, he had ideas about being the one pinned and tied. Progress, he thought, thinking of long ago. "Maybe... I wouldn't... you know... mind," he said quietly.

Daniel kissed him softly, then eased off Jack and stood next to the bed. He held out his hand. "Shower, food, then we'll see."

"About?"

Daniel grinned wickedly. "What Mitchell's doing tomorrow."

 

**~**

**end**


End file.
